In a conventional aircraft landing gear, a wheel is fitted to an axle via a wheel bearing. It is desirable to test the performance of the landing gear by simulating the bending load applied to the axle by the wheel bearing. In order to accurately quantify the performance of the landing gear it is desirable to apply a precisely known load to the axle at a precisely known position.